Taco
:Not to be confused with the 2nd-Best Taco of All Time. The taco, also known as the Magic Taco, is an item that appears in Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies 2, and Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. History ''Plants vs. Zombies'' The taco is obtained at the end of Level 4-4 in Adventure Mode on the first time it is completed. After the level, Crazy Dave will take the taco and give a diamond in return. He will also show the player new items at his shop, such as the Gloom-shroom and Cattail. In the iOS and Android versions, the player gets bacon in a similar manner, this time on Level 3-4. It is possible to return to the main menu and even exit the game after getting the taco, but before selling it to Crazy Dave. In this case, the player will retain it, until they begin Level 4-5, at which time Crazy Dave will purchase it. In the game's sequel, the taco will be the start of the game's events. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' The taco plays a pivotal role in this game. When the player obtains hot sauce after completing Player's House - Day 5, it is revealed that Crazy Dave saved the taco from the events of the first game. After eating the taco, Crazy Dave then decides to go back in time so he can eat it again, but "accidentally" ends up in Ancient Egypt. The taco is the main plot point for the game, as the player travels through different time periods to try and find it. After Modern Day - Day 34, Dr. Zomboss tells Crazy Dave that it is impossible to re-eat a taco, but offers Crazy Dave a "taco with a waffle in it" instead. ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' In this game, the taco are used as the "energy" to play levels. The number of tacos needed in each level is different, but it is normally 5-7 tacos in normal levels and 10-14 tacos in boss levels and the levels which drop equipment. A taco takes one minute to regenerate, and they will continue to do so until reaching the maximum number of tacos. The maximum amount will also increase as you level up. You can get more tacos from friends, cards, etc., even when the number of tacos has already reached the maximum. Trivia ''Plants vs. Zombies'' *Unlike the bacon, this is not sold in Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' *Before Ancient Egypt - Day 25, Dr. Zomboss suggests that the taco has brains in it. This is later proven false, as Crazy Dave reveals at the end of the level that the taco does not contain meat, but rather "Tofunky." *The "note" obtained on Modern Day - Day 15 is a taco, and Crazy Dave believes it to be his taco, but it is then revealed by Penny to be a trap on the next level. *It looks significantly different in this game as its tortilla is darker and wider. ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' *The taco used for the energy slightly similiar to the one in Plants vs. Zombies 2. See also *Bacon *Crazy Dave *Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies *Money de:Taco Category:Fog Category:Money Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies items Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 items Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) items Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West items Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition items Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars items